


Three's a Crowd

by SaberK



Series: Ki's 007 Fest 2019 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/pseuds/SaberK
Summary: Q came here to get away from his past, not have dinner with it.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends jokingly asked me “how awkward would it be if Q ran into Madeleine and Bond post-Spectre” and because I’m me I took their question and sprinted with it.

“It was nice seeing you,” he says softly. Q smiles thinly in lieu of a response, gathering his phone and towel before looking up at them.

He nods. “Bond, Dr. Swann.”

He doesn’t make it more than ten steps before he hears the words, “We’re having dinner later.” Madeleine steps forward, smile kind and welcoming as she closes the new gap between them. “You should join us.”

Q offers another thin smile. “I’ll think about it.” He won’t. It must show on his face, or maybe he’s just that terrible a liar, because Bond’s smile falters, becomes strained and rueful before it’s hidden away again.

“Goodbye, Q,” James says, like he knows he’s never about to see Q here again. He’s right, of course. Q gets to the hotel and immediately packs his things.

He came here to get away from his past, not have dinner with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fest is over but you can still comment and head over to my [tumblr](https://shadow-in-the-light.tumblr.com/) if you like


End file.
